Left 4 Speed 2: pony edition
by EBI Agent Tall the Pony 2012
Summary: Remember the video 'left 4 speed 2', almost the same thing but with altered characters and Lines.  TROLLFIC


Left 4 Speed 2: pony edition

(Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! So enjoy for god's sakes!)

(Note: Parody of the parody "left 4 speed 2")

Fluttershy: Nick

Applejack: Ellis

Pinkie pie: Rochelle

Twilight sparkle: Coach

Rainbow dash: Whitaker

Rarity: that random guy

Scene 1:

Fluttershy: "alright guys, the only way we're going to make it out of here alive is if we stick together, SO…" but as she was about to explain, twilight said…

Twilight: "MY FRIENDS CALL ME TWILIGHT!" she said, in the most retarded way possible

Pinkie pie: "TWIIIILLIIIIGHT!" she said, even more retarded than Twilight.

Applejack: "Sweet Apple acres!"

Fluttershy: "God dam it."

Scene 2:

Fluttershy: "Okay, the safe room is just a couple of rooms away, when the doors open just run like hell and we should be fine."

Applejack: "alright, just let me get my little desert eagle."

_But when the doors open they all saw that everything was on fire._

Fluttershy: "Perfect…" she said with much sarcasm

Applejack: "Sweet apple acres!"

Scene 3:

Fluttershy: "ALRIGHT! EVERYPONY GET IN!" she said strictly

_However, as soon as she said that a Spitter popped out of nowhere and was now looking at Fluttershy._

Fluttershy: "that is the scariest bucking thing I have ever seen in my entire life…"

_A few seconds after she said that, the spitter had a baby…_

Fluttershy: "AAHHH!" she screamed as she tried to open the door to a safe room.

Scene 4:

Applejack: "hey look! Laser beams!"

_Then she looked into the laser that is now killing her…_

Applejack: "AHHH!"

_Then she screamed, and shot the sniper by accident._

Pinkie pie: (get shot in mouth) "_GURGLING_!"

_She says as her bottom jaw was gone and was pushing the tongue against her remaining neck_.

Rainbow Dash: "WOULD YOU SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO MASTURBATE UP HERE!"

Fluttershy: "what she say?"

Twilight sparkle: "she says she wants some good old fashion Cola,"

Fluttershy: "WHAT! WHY!"

Twilight sparkle: "she's gonna blow up the truck and clear the way!"

Fluttershy: "I would of suggested walking (flying) around it, but whatever." (Rolls eyes)

Scene 5:

_Fluttershy grabs Cola_

_Jockey laughs then it holds on to applejack's face and humps_

Jockey: _"GREAR!"(Just jockey noises, OK?)_

Applejack: "AHH!" she cries

Jockey: _keeps humping_

Twilight sparkle: "BOOKS!"

_Throws book at jockey riding applejack_

Twilight sparkle: "YEAH!"

Scene 6:

Fluttershy: "HEY, JACKASS! We got your coke; do you want me to drop this in the box or what?"

Rainbow dash: "GOD DAM IT! JUST GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

Fluttershy: "alright, guys we're walking around it!"

Applejack (barely auditable): "SWEET APPLE ACRES."

Scene 7:

Fluttershy: "a mall… how original" she says sarcastically

Applejack: "we could use that car to drive out in style!"

Fluttershy: "IT HAS NO GAS, YOU MORON!"

Applejack: "yeah but there's gas can scattered around for just such an occasion!"

Fluttershy: "OH, then this should be ea-"

_She was cut off by a charger grabbing her then hitting her against the ground_

Fluttershy: "AHHAHH!" she screams as it hitting her against the ground

Applejack: "that must be the pony that masturbates all day long." She says as her eyes veer off.

_After a beating that ALMOST killed Fluttershy, applejack is choosing to chest paddle her or heal her… she chose to heal._

Scene 8:

Twilight sparkle: "dam, baby, I used to go here when I was a kid!"

Fluttershy: "and look, Apple', its sweet apple acres."

Applejack: "do I look like some sort of queer to you."

Fluttershy: (facehoof)

Applejack: "hey, I wonder what these things do…"

_The object, which were fireworks, blew up in her hooves_

Applejack: "AHHH!"

(Insert random masturbating charger…)

Scene 9:

Fluttershy: "grabbing pills…"

Twilight sparkle: "…GRABBING PUKE!"….

Applejack: "Grabbing HEROINE… I MEAN ADRENALINE…"

_Inserts adrenaline needle…_

Applejack: "BRAHULALUNEBEN…"

_Hits something with her head _

Rarity: (pops out of nowhere) "umboshem"

Scene 10:

Fluttershy: "HUH, I wonder why the call this one hard rai-"

_All cry out do to a hard rain_

Scene 11:  
>(witches begin to cry)<p>

Twilight sparkle: "DAM, baby, there be like 3 witches over there."

Fluttershy: "oh, that's ok, those 5 chargers in a row made me realize how bucked we are anyway."

Applejack: "hey look here comes another one!"

Fluttershy: "FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Scene 12:

Fluttershy: "my god, this is almost over!"

Applejack: "yeah, it looks like the wonderbolts are here to rescue us…"

_Wonderbolts pass by them…_

Applejack: "look there dropping us presents!"

_Wonderbolts drop atomic bombs…_

Applejack: "why are they exploding?"

Twilight sparkle: "hope mine is an encyclopedia"

Fluttershy: (grabs chainsaw and starts it up) "GRAAHHH!" she screams then forces chainsaw into her stomach…

THE END?

Applejack: "apples…"


End file.
